Botanical classification: Prunus salicina. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98SEPTEMBER YUMMY(copyright)xe2x80x99.
In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of peach, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. I also grow a lesser number of open pollinated seeds of each of these fruits. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98SEPTEMBER YUMMY(copyright)xe2x80x99. YUMMY(copyright) is a U.S. Trademark, application Ser. No. 75/618,722, owned by Johnny Appleseed Holdings Limited, Saint Georges Road South RD2, Hastings, New Zealand. Permission to use has been granted to the applicant by contract.
The present variety was hybridized by me in 1996, germinated and grown as a seedling on its own root in my greenhouse, and upon reaching dormancy transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). Specifically, the variety was developed as a first generation cross using an unnamed plum seedling as the selected seed parent and xe2x80x98Bradgreenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,498) as the selected pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of plum tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstock upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is similar to its pollen parent, xe2x80x98Bradgreenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,498), by being self-unfruitful and by producing plums that are sweet in flavor, firm in texture, and that mature in the late season, but is very distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing plums that are red instead of green in skin color, that are slightly oblong instead of oblate in shape, and that mature about twenty-five days later.
The present variety is most similar to xe2x80x98Fortunexe2x80x99 (unpatented) plum by being self-unfruitful and producing plums that are somewhat elongated in shape, nearly full red in skin color, and firm in texture, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing plums that are sweeter in flavor and ripen about fifty days later.
The present plum variety is characterized by a large size, vigorous, hardy, and usually productive tree. Being self-unfruitful, the present variety requires cross pollinization from another plum that blooms during the mid season, such as xe2x80x98Santa Rosaxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The present variety""s abundance of blossoms and pollen entices strong bee activity to facilitate pollination. The fruit matures under the ecological conditions described during the second week in September, with first picking on Sep. 10, 2002. The fruit is uniformly medium in size, nearly full red in skin color, semi-freestone in type, yellow with some red bleeding near the skin in flesh color, very firm in texture, very good in flavor, and holds well in cold storage for more than forty days.